


all that i am, all that i ever was

by hellodeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, canon AU, songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco, waiting in an airport somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i am, all that i ever was

**Author's Note:**

> so awhile ago in a brazilian forum for fics we had this thingy in the one direction fandom. for this one challenge we had to write fics for other fandoms based on songs the boys sang when they were in the x factor. so i wrote this to the sound of snow patrol's chasing cars [as sung by one direction](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swTNr2d5RQ8). it is unbetaed so let me know if there's anything ridiculously wrong xx

_if i lay here, if i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 

The terminal was noisy, people talking on cell phones and to each other, the sound of wheels dragging on the floor, the occasional clatter of coins when purchases were made. Harry closed his eyes, let the murmur of indistinct conversations envelop him. He was tired. Had been always tired for some time now, since before the war, since before everything. He hoped this exhaustion would go away now, little by little. Everything with them was little by little, slow, hesitant.

 

He let himself think of what he was leaving behind for a moment. A war he was expected to fight. A dark wizard he should kill or die by the hands of. People that depended on him, that wanted his protection, that acted like he was responsible for them. He wasn’t. A world that always had great expectations of him, when all Harry was was a scared and broken and empty boy. He didn’t care anymore.

 

“Harry?” asked a voice, soft and unsure, and Harry opened his eyes to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. His blond hair, that used to be gelled back before, now fell lifeless around Draco’s thin and pointy face, in a length that Harry liked, that was perfect for running his fingers through or pulling back. Draco’s grey eyes were not as empty as when Harry found him; life returned to them slowly, and Harry supposed the same happened to his own green irises.

 

Harry smiled; he was capable of doing that now, especially when Draco was around, though his smiles were still small and didn’t turn into laughter, never laughter.

 

“Hey,” he said, holding his hand out to Draco, that took it in his own hand, wet from the toilet sink. Draco wore jeans and a jacket over a band t-shirt, Converse shoes, Muggle clothes. They suited Draco, who sat beside Harry and silently waited for their flight to be announced.

 

Draco was running away too. From his father, his mother, his aunt; from the weight of orders he didn’t want to follow, things he didn’t want to do. Running from a war he didn’t want to fight on either side.

 

Funny, Harry thought, how they met again this way. Both running, both frightened, both dead. Funny how two years ago he hated Draco as much as a seventeen year old boy could hate, and now he didn’t love Draco, not yet, but he knew he was getting close.

 

Through the loudspeakers, a female voice announced the flight to Japan would be boarding on gate seven. Harry looked at Draco, who had already turned his head to face Harry, expectant.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked, low, and Draco nodded, a lock of hair falling over his eyes.

 

Harry put the lock behind Draco’s ear, smiled; they would go away to where no one knew them, where they wouldn’t have responsibilities they didn’t want or weights heavier than they could carry on their shoulders. They would go away, and they would do so together, and they wouldn’t look back.

 

Draco smiled back.

 

_show me a garden that's bursting into life._


End file.
